A social networking service is an on-line service and/or website which enables each user to interact with other users so as to share ideas, activities, interests, etc. Often, social networking services enable a user to construct a representation of his/her persona (e.g., a “wall,” profile, “timeline,” etc.) that is made visible to some or all of the other users of the service, and that may be employed to communicate reflections, thoughts, interests, etc. Many social networking services also provide a platform through which users may interact, such as via messaging, e-mail, and/or other forms of interaction. Relationships between users of social networking services may be formed and/or fostered through the use of these and other features.
Relationships between social networking service users may take any of numerous forms. As examples, the Twitter social networking service allows one user to “follow” (i.e., receive all of the “tweets” sent by) another user, and the Facebook service enables one user to “friend” (i.e., receive all of the posts made by) another user.